


fire.

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: carry on countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: baz being absolutely head over heels.





	fire.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one today, apologies!! <3 writers block, ya know

He’s my fire.

He’s mine and he’s glowing and he’s the sun.

  
His magic is long gone, but that shimmer about him has stayed the same. Those eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago.

  
The way the sun shines on him in the morning when he forgets to close the curtains. And his eyes.

  
I didn’t think it was possible to be so deeply in love with someone.  
(I love you so much.)  
(You’ve made a fool out of me, Simon Snow.) (But I love you.)

Maybe it’s the way that he sounds, wishing me a good night, a good morning, half asleep, kisses in bed (I don’t want it to end).  
(I didn’t think I’d even get one kiss from you in this lifetime.) (And look at me now.)

  
Maybe it’s the way he smiles when he sees me, hugs me, holding hands (I don’t want you to ever let go.)

It’s ridiculous, really.  
(How much I love you.)  
And how the stone cold, built up, hatred that I’d grown to live with came crashing down so quickly.  
(Thank you, Simon Snow.)

  
(I love you more than anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i’ll try n get a longer fic written this week (or one with an actual plot, for that matter)
> 
> comments are as always very much appreciated!  
> until tomorrow, stay magical  
> u losers
> 
> (tumblr: @petticoatpiracy)


End file.
